


A Blossom Falls in Love

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dates, F/F, F/M, FP never would have thought jug would date a blossom, Female Jughead Jones, Finally finished this bitch ass fic, Fluff, Jason Blossom is a sweetheart, Jug also never thought she would date a blossom, Penelope Is somewhat nice, Protective FP Jones, South Side Serpent Jason Blossom, These tags at getting out of hand, but also goes with it, but he goes with it, cliff is still dead, he joined them with Cheryl, i have no idea what I’m writing help me, it’s not mentioned or anything but it’s there, seriouly I was in the shower and I thought, ‘im gonna writer a jugson fic’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: Never in a million years did Jason Blossom think he would be dating Jughead Jones.Yet here he is splitting a milkshake at pops while her dad glares daggers at him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m watching the old movie “The Thing” as I write this

Never in a million years did Jason Blossom think he would be dating Jughead Jones. Yet here he is, splitting a milkshake at pops while her dad glares daggers at him. 

“Don’t mind him” Jason looks over to his girlfriend who’s typing away at her keyboards, “a little hard when your dad is glaring daggers at the back of head” Jason mutters, The typing stops. She looks up a smirk on her face, She has her dads smirk Jason thinks.

”he’s just worried that you’re going to break my heart because you’re a blossom” Jughead explains going back to typing at her keyboards. Jason frowns, “I know I’ve broken a lot of girls hearts before because I was a huge as you would quote ‘a huge dick’” he hears Jughead chuckle at that, “But I love you and I wish he would see that” Jason says reaching for Jugheads hand.

She looks up from her keyboard, She gives him one of her rare smiles the one only the closest people to her see. “I love you too, and tonight I’ll see if I can get him to at least have dinner with you so he can officially meet you.” She says.

He smiles, “that would be great”

”Good now I’m hungry”

”you just finished a burger”

”Shut up Jason I want another burger”

”DAD” Jughead yelled

FP whips his to her, “What is girl,” he asks

”can I get another burger”

”Jug, I’m pretty sure this is your sixth burger”

”I’m a growing child dad c’mon”

”oh my god you’ve definitely got your mother’s stomach” FP mutters

”Fine, Another burger coming up”

Jughead smiles and does a little happy wiggle dance thing. And it makes Jason huff out a laugh, looking at her being so happy over a burger. She looks up at him after hearing that huff, “What” she asks.

”your dance wiggle thing If was amusing” Jason replies, clearly amused. 

“Oh wow I made a blossom feel an emotion” Jughead says rolling her eyes, He gives her a blank look and she just gives him back a smirk. “Haha funny.”

”oh come on that was good” She sinkers 

“yeah whatever floats your boat”

”whatever my burgers coming up and I want to eat” She goes back to her laptop. Typing away again.

”Alright well I have to get going Cheryl wants me to go shopping with her again” 

“Alright later babe” she says while waving her hand eyes still on her laptop. He lifts her chin up though, she gets a look on her face. “What are-“ she begins but if cut off with Jason’s lips meeting her own. She kisses back once she realizes what he’s doing.

”love you” he says while winking.

”love you too” she says, her cheeks are pink from blushing.


	2. A Blossom Falls In Love And A Dad Gives In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love you too” her cheeks are red from blushing. She watches as he leaves. Going back to her typing until her burger gets here, Her dad comes up. “Here’s your burger kiddo” FP says “thanks dad and could you sit down for a moment” She thanks and asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to do a third chapter but I’m going to do it tomorrow because it’s real late here

“Love you too” Her cheeks are pink from blushing. She watches as he leaves. She goes back to her typing until her burger gets here, her dad comes up. “Here’s your burger kiddo” FP says “Thanks dad and could you sit down for a moment” She thanks and ask.

FP nods and takes a sit in front of her. “What is it Jug, anybody hurt you? Did he hurt you?” FP questions. “No, no body’s hurt me but I do want to talk about Jason with you” She replies back. 

He leans back and crosses his arms, which means in FP language as “Go on;” “Look, I know you don’t like him but I really do I was hoping that you would at lest have dinner wit us. So that could try to get to know him better” Jughead pleads. 

FP sighs

”does he make you happy” he asks

she nods in return 

“does he treat you good? Has he ever touched you without your permission” She asks again.

”Yes he treats me great and makes me very good and he always asks before touching me in that kind of way” she says, cringing of talking about that last question to her dad.

FP sighs again while rubbing his face.

”Fine how about tomorrow we can all have dinner” FP gives in

Jughead Gives one of her big smiles. “Yes That should be good I’ll tell me when I get the time” 

“Good well I have to get back to work” FP says getting up. “Alright thanks for the burger”

FP just gives a hum of a welcome back

”dad” Jughead begins

FP turns back around 

“thanks for agreeing to this it means a lot and I know we don’t say it much but, I love you” Jughead goes on her eyes and voice soft, she smiles at him.

He smiles back going over to give her a hug.

”love you too kiddo” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason took them out to a fancy restaurant being the High-Class guy he is. “So” FP begins, “What are your intonations with my daughter?” FP asks taking a bite out of his steak. “Oh my god dad please” Jughead mutters with embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was thinking about doing a fic where FP and Alice are together and Glady and FP were only a fling for a little while before glady took off not realizing she’s pregnant until well she does and she absolutely hates Jughead (jellybean isn’t in this) she’s basically a Drunk FP But is mentally and slight physically abusive until one day Jug calls the cops on her and Glady gets thrown in jail so Tom comes to FP (who has his shit together and is the step father of Betty) and is like “yeah so remember Glady from high school? So she had a kid and it’s yours Glady is currently in jail for abuse do you want to meet them” and the coopers (Jones?) are horrifyed and are like “yes yes of course we will take them in they will be ours” and basically it will be about Jughead slowly allowing her/himself (might be a Genderbend) to become family and of course the good ol’ slow Fashion burn with ether Archie or sweet pea or someone else Anyway tell me what you think im still very new to writing I’ve never written anything longer then a three-shot so I would plan it out carefully and try my best! So enough of that let’s get onto the story!

Jason Took them out to a fancy restaurant being the high-Class guy he is. “So” FP begins, “What are your intonations with my daughter?” FP asks taking a bite out of his steak. “Oh my god dad please” Jughead mutters with embarrassment. 

FP raises an eyebrow at her, “you wanted me to officially meet him.” “Yes, meet not interrogate him” she sighs going to take a drink from her water. 

“We haven’t done anything yet if that’s what you’re asking” Jason answers, FP turns his gaze back to the red head blossom. “You say ‘yet’ does that mean you two eventually will?.” 

“Dad we’re teenagers of course there will be a day c’mon” Jughead answers for Jason, rolling her eyes. FP makes a noise of disapproval. Jughead grabs his hand, he turns back to her with a questioning look. 

“Please you said you’d try to get to know him” she pleads.

FP sighs

Jughead smiles

Jason looks a little unsure

”so, do you doing anything some kind of hobby?” FP turns back to Jason, “um I play violin while my sister plays the  piano” Jason Replies hesitantly he’s not used to feeling nervous and unsure but then again he’s never really dated a girl that he liked and want the parent approval before. 

FP nods, “How is your sister doing anyway” FP ask bringing up the other blossom. “She’s Good Her And toni are good, right now they’re both ‘vacationing’ up north for a bit” he emphasizes the work vacation because they all know what they’re both really doing. And that’s something Jason doesn’t want to imagine.

”Well that’s good that they’re both doing good” 

“yeah I’m happy she found someone that makes her truly happy”

”Just like I’m happy that I have Jughead, she truly makes me happy” Jason smile grabbing The female serpents hand, she smiles back grabbing back.

FP puts down his fork and knife 

the two young love birds turn to him

”Look, if you’re going to date _my_  daughter you have to treat her with the up most respect and ever touch her without her consent ever hurt her I will find you and I will make you wish you were never born” FP threatens.

Jason quickly nods 

“ye- yes of course!” Jason slightly  stutters out. 

FP smiles 

“Good now I’m gonna go head over to the bathroom and wash up then we can leave” 

Jason and Jughead watch as FP gets up and walks away, Jason turns to Jughead. “I’ve never said this before but I’m am terrified right now” Jason says, his eyes wide and face a little bit pale.

Jughead huffs out a laugh before leaning into his side. “You’ll live I won’t let him hurt you;” Jason wraps an arm around Her “let’s hope” he mutters

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. *scerams and throws this shit at you*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *whirls around* thought you’d seen the last of this?

“So my mother wants to meet you” Jason blurts out unsure of how to fram it.

Jughead spat out her coffee

”What?” Her voice Horace, Jason nods the look of uncertainty plastered on his face.

”Well” She sighs wiping off her shirt, “I guess I have to earn the Penelope seal of approval somehow” Jughead states with her hands on her hips as she shifts her weight from foot to foot.

“I guess...” he grumbles

”quit grumbling, it doesn’t suit you.” 

He stopped but didn’t stop his displeased look

”What time?” She slyly asked with a amused grin to go with it.

”5:00 PM Sharp.” Jason states.

”noted”  Jughead Nods.

The bell rings signaling to go to their respective classes

~

Looking in the mirror... she can’t say much she’s wearing what she usually wears.

Black shorts and flannels are her speciality 

“Be back later dad” She calls out before she leaves through the door.

She walks up to the limo (blossoms always being so extra.) and climbs in where Jason is smiling.

”Shall we get this party started?” She wiggles an eyebrow.

Jason wacks her with the newspaper.

~

”So, Jughead, How are you doing?” Penelope asked with her head cocked slightly to the left. 

Jughead, Who was Taking a drink from her water looks a bit weary of The Mother blossoms tone.

”I’m fine, and how are you? if you don’t mind me asking.” She states slowly and calm as if she’s talking to an animal.

”Oh well I’ve been better” she sighs as she swirls around the nearly empty wine glass, Jughead hums, “yes, well, I’m sorry you had to go through that.” She brings up Cliff Blossom and Immediately regretted it.

A squeeze from Jason’s hand make a The panic reduce somewhat.

Penelope Looks Up, there’s a dark glint in her eyes, it’s small but if you look it’s there. But there’s almost a look of relief when she talks about the death of Cliff.

”Don’t Be darling, Clifford, wasn’t a very good man.” She has a strained smile

When the food arrives not much is said for the rest of the night.

~

”well, I suppose that wasn’t so bad.” Jason spoke watching his breath in the chilly air, Jughead hums in agreement, “Honestly, I feel sorry for your mom.” She states.

”why?”

”Clifford, your dad” she winces 

Jason sighs, “my father, like Mother said, Wasn’t a good man. And I’m glad he’s gone. Mother did everything she could to keep me and Cheryl away from that life style, and she barley succeed.” He thought about the day he was nearly murdered, that was the day his father killed himself and the day Cheryl burnt down Thornhill.

Jughead doesn’t say anything, just silently offering her comfort with a hug and kiss.

 


End file.
